The Last Neko Girl?
by Eastern Rose
Summary: After Mint, Zakuro and Pudding were killed, Lettuce is the last neko girl. Lettuce goes to a new school and meets Pai, Ichigo and Kisshu. Why does Ichigo always make sure she's home, by six? Just like Lettuce.
1. Chapter 1

**Jazz: New Pai/Lettuce fic! Or will it? I'm not so sure at the minute.... it was before, but it'll still go in the Pai/Lettuce bit anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

The sky was a clear blue, the sun shining down. A green hair girl lay asleep, in her bed. Her grey neko ears, and tail still out. The alram clock went off, and the neko girl moaned, turning the alarm off.

The girl climbed out of bed, and glanced at the photo, her heart breaking.

Four girls, stood next to each other smiling. A small blond girl, by the name of Fong Pudding, stood smiling, her sandy coloured neko ears and tail out. A slightly taller, blue hair girl stood next to Pudding. Her white neko ears and tail out. A purple hair girl stood next to the blue hair girl Mint. Zakuro's tabby neko ears and tail out and Lettuce stood in the middle of them smiling.

Lettuce looked over at the clock, 8:00. Lettuce reached up, for her books, and her neko ears and tail went away, like everyday at 8:00. Sometimes her ears, and tail would pop out, when she got nervous or excited. Lettuce reached for her school clothes.

She walked downstairs, dressed and walked out of the front door.

Lettuce walked into the school, looking around. Lettuce walked up to the desk, her green eyes sparkling. A black hair girl looked up at Lettuce.

"I'm new, my...my names Midorikawa Lettuce." Lettuce stammered.

The girl nodded and handed Lettuce a timetable. Lettuce nodded and walked away, Lettuce knew where to go, when she visited the school.

Lettuce knocked on the door and the sensei opened the door.

"My...name is Midorikawa Lettuce, I'm new."

The sensei smiled, and nodded, letting Lettuce in.

"Class this is Midorikawa Lettuce, I want you to treat her nicely, ok?"

"Hai sensei!"

"You can sit next to....Momomiya Ichigo."

A pink hair girl looked up, and smiled. Lettuce walked over to her, and sat down. Ichigo looked at Lettuce, smiling.

"Konichiwa Lettuce-san."

"Konichiwa Ichigo-san."

She smiled, and then something caught her eye. Ichigo grabbed Lettuce, and pulled her closer, looking at her neck. Lettuce had a light blue bell on, wrapped around her neck, the bell was golden and the ribbon was light blue.

The pink haired girl had the same on, the bell golden, and the ribbon light pink. Ichigo looked up at Lettuce.

"Where did you get that from?" Ichigo asked.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The students got up and ran out, to next class. Lettuce, and Ichigo followed.

Lettuce sat at the tree, at lunch alone. Ichigo came walking over, with two boys. One had lavender hair, and the other had dark green hair.

"Letuce-san, this is Honda Kisshu and Honda Pai." Ichigo said.

Lettuce looked up and smiled, "Konichiwa."

The two boys nodded and sat down, with Ichigo.

Pai was sat next to Lettuce, and she could feel herself blushing. Pai started to munch on an apple, while Ichigo opened her lunch box, a big juicy fish inside. Lettuce felt her mouth water, and then she felt it, her neko tail wagging.

Ichigo spotted Lettuce's neko tail, and her mouth dropped open. Lettuce quickly jumped up.

"I've....ummmm...I need to go to the library, ja ne!" Lettuce cried, running away.

"That girl seems strange." Kisshu muttered.

_So am I, if you knew,_ Ichigo throught.

--

Lettuce was in her neko form, she still had her light blue ribbon on, and she had a light blue bow on her grey tail.

Lettuce ran dodging the cars, a fish in her mouth. She ran towards the park, and laid down beside the tree. Lettuce started eating the fish, unaware of the shadow that loomed over her.

The grey neko jumped, when she felt someone pick her up by the scruff of her neck. Lettuce started hissing and spitting. The boy turned Lettuce, so she was facing him.

_Pai?!_

Pai looked at the neko, trying to get away and then he smiled slightly.

"Are you lost, little neko?"

Lettuce stopped moving and then looked at Pai.

"Nya." Lettuce meowed.

Pai smiled, "Do you want to stay with me?"

"Nya!" Lettuce cried.

"I'll call you...." Pai looked at the light blue ribbon, "Bluebell."

Lettuce looked at Pai, a smile tugging at her lips. Pai got Bluebell, more comfy and then he started to walk home.

--

Pai placed Bluebell on the bed, and sat beside her. He started to stroke Bluebell and she started purring.

Pai smiled, and walked downstairs, Bluebell got up. The window was open slightly and Bluebell quickly ran towards the window. Bluebell jumped out of the window and then ran home.


	2. Rough night

**Jazz: CHERRY HAS A FAN!!**

**Toffee: Cherry supporter! *waves Cherry flag***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

The back streets, rubbish all over the place, gangs hanging around. A little neko lost, and scared, her bell ringing with every step. She looked up, sniffing the air then froze.

"Heyyy! Little neko." Someone called.

She looked back, and a group of ten were watching her. She quickly looked away, starting to run then felt a sharp tug of her tail.

"Nyaa!"

She felt herself being lifted by her tail, she thrashed about, terror in her blue eyes.

She looked up slowly, to stare into cold hard blue eyes, Shirogane Ryou, kicked out of school for beating up a sensei.

He smirked then walked over to his friends.

"Pass me the can." Ryou muttered.

One of the boys picked up a green can, and passed it to Ryou. He pulled out a small chain, and tied it around Bluebell's neck, and tied the other end to a pole, then placed her down.

Ryou opened the lid, and poured the petrol over Bluebell, she shivered and let out a small whimper.

"Shut up you damn neko!" Ryou yelled, kicking her.

Bluebell fell to her side, and he pulled out a lighter. Bluebell's eyes widened, and she ran then was pulled back by the chain. Ryou smirked, and started to lean down, holding the lighter near her.

Bluebell sequzeed her eyes shut.

There was a yell then the sound of a punch, then people running.

Bluebell opened her eyes slowly, to find Ryou, and Pai fighting.

Ryou had blood running down his face. Pai's eye was slowly turning black. Pai punched Ryou in the face, then at the same time, kicked him hard. Ryou fell to the ground, and Pai glared at him.

"Your a fucking heartless beast." Pai spat then turned around, his eyes soft and warm. He walked up to Bluebell then leaned down, and gently took the chain off. He smiled then it quickly went away. He picked her up, and held her close to his face. Pai sniffed her then turned to stare at Ryou.

He stood up, and held Bluebell close, she shivered, and he gently stroked her.

"Shh." Pai whispered.

Pai walked past Ryou, after kicking him again.

Bluebell rubbed her head against Pai's arm. He smiled lightly then started to walk to his.

***PAI'S HOME***

Pai walked into the kitchen, then gently laid Bluebell down, and grabbed a bucket then filled it up with warm water.

Pai got a few towels out then picked Bluebell up, and walked upstairs into the bathroom. Pai locked the door behind him.

Pai gently poured the warm water over Bluebell, then grabbed some cat shampoo. He gently rubbed it into her, and smiled when she started purring.

Once he was done, he slowly tipped some more warm water on her then picked her up, and started to dry her with the towels. Once she was dry, he picked her up, and carried her to his room, gently placing her on the bed.

He pulled his shirt off then laid on the bed. Bluebell walked up to him slowly then climbed on him. Pai slowly closed his eyes, and Bluebell laid down on his chest, tucking her feet under her body.

"Night Bluebell." Pai murmured, falling asleep.

Bluebell looked at him, then closed her eyes, falling asleep.


	3. I know your Lettuce

**Jazz: Hellooo minna-san!**

**Bluebell: *sits down and lifts her paw up then waves* Nya nyaaa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Lettuce's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself staring at Pai's sleepy face. She blushed then looked down.

Oh god! Lettuce cried in her mind, why did I have to change back?!

She looked down, her tail was wrapped around Pai's waist, and he had his arms around her, holding her close. She blushed darker, and her neko ear twitched.

Lettuce looked at him, and leaned closer to his face.

Pai let out a whimper, and then began moving.

_He must be having a nightmare_, she thought.

"No... Bluebell!" Pai cried.

_He's.... dreaming... about me?_

"I'm so sorry Bluebell... wake up please!"

He broke out in a sweat, and she began to panic.

"NO! BLUEBELL!! WHY RYOU?!"

Lettuce panicked even more, and without thinking she started to shake him.

Pai's eyes snapped open, and he stared into Bluebell's blue eyes.

"Nya."

Pai quickly sat up, and picked her up, looking all over her body, to make sure she was ok. He sighed, then held her close.

"Gomen Bluebell, I geuss your wondering what I was doing." Pai murmured softly, stroking her head.

Bluebell rubbed her head against his arm, then he stood up.

"Let's get something to eat, before I have to leave for school." Pai said then walked downstairs.

***DOWNSTAIRS***

He placed her down, then got some food out for her. Pai placed it on the floor, and Bluebell walked up to the bowl then began eating.

He opened the back door, and a tabby neko walked in, then stopped and started at Bluebell in disgust. Pai laughed, then pushed the tabby forward.

"It's alright Patch, Bluebell's friendly."

Patch walked up to Bluebell, and sniffed her. She tensed for a bit then relaxed. Pai smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said then walked upstairs to get changed.

Patch stared at Bluebell, then shoved her out of the way, and began eating.

She watched him, then laid down.

Pai walked downstairs, dressed then he sighed when he saw Patch.

"Gomen Bluebell." Pai said then picked up his bag.

"I'll be home later." He murmured then walked out, locking the door.

Bluebell jumped on the chair, and looked at the gap in the window, she squeezed threw it then jumped down, her bell ringing.

Patch stared at her, his belly too big for him to get out.

***AFTER SCHOOL***

Bluebell sat on the school fence, waiting for Pai to come out.

A shadow loomed over her, and picked her up by the scruff on the neck.

"Nya! Nyaaa!"

Bluebell looked around, and Ryou smirked.

Suddenly a rock hit Ryou in the head, and he whipped around, swinging Bluebell around. Pai stood behind him, holding more rocks.

"I suggest you put Bluebell down." Pai growled.

Ryou's eyes seemed to widen slightly, then he glared at Bluebell, "Fine, have the baka neko!" He yelled then dropped her. Thankfully for Bluebell, because she was a cat, she landed on her feet then bounded towards Pai happily, her bell ringing. He leaned down, and picked her up.

Ryou turned around, and began to walk away.

Pai smirked then threw another rock at his head, he whipped around when it hit him but Pai had already gone with Bluebell.

***IN PAI'S GARDEN***

Pai placed Bluebell on the fence, and smiled, "You stay away from him, ok? You can stay out for a bit."

She jumped off of the fence, then ran towards the ally way. Pai smiled then walked off into his house.

***WITH BLUEBELL***

Bluebell sat on the bin, licking her paw.

Someone stepped out of the shadows, and stood in front of the bin.

Bluebell looked up, and Ichigo was standing there smiling but... she had two neko ears, and a tail.

She picked Bluebell up, and smiled again, "I know your Lettuce."


	4. Neji Yami and rape

**Jazz: Yeah.... it's been ages since I last updated.... GOMEN NASAI!**

**Patch: ¬__¬**

**Disclaimer: Me does not own Tokyo Mew Mew *sob sob***

* * *

Lettuce sat up in the spare bedroom, of Ichigo's house. After Ichigo had found her, she took her back to her, and told her, she was a cat girl too.

Lettuce yawned then stood up, pulling her nightwear off then, reaching for her clothes. She slipped her bra, and shirt on then reached for her skirt. The door swung open, and Ichigo stepped in smiling, only in her bra and thong. Lettuce blushed then looked away. The pink neko girl giggled.

"What's wrong Lettuce-chan? We're both girls."

"H-hai! But.. but..." Lettuce stammered.

Ichigo giggled again, "Ok, I'll let you get dressed."

She walked out, her tail trailing out behind her. Lettuce let out a big sigh then quickly slipped her skirt on.

Her cat ear gave a twitch then went away, along with her tail. She brushed her hair before putting it in a low pony tail, her hair draping over her small shoulders. She smiled then walked out.

Ichigo was on her laptop, talking to some boy on MSN. She smiled then turned off before turning around.

"Hey Lettuce-chan! Are you ready?"

"R-ready? For what?"

"A date! I was talking to Neji, and I told him about you then he asked if we wanted to go out on a date, me with Neji-kun and you with his friend, Yami-kun."

"I... I don't know."

"Ahhh! C'mon! It'll be fun!" Ichigo said then dragged Lettuce out.

* * *

"Neji-kun!" Ichigo called rushing up to him. He smiled then held her gently.

A boy with green hair, and amber-ish eyes stood near by watching. He let out a faint growl, as the one called Neji hugged his Ichigo back.

Neji, had firey orange hair, and dark green eyes. He was taller then Ichigo, and was wearing jeans, and a green T-Shirt. The one next to him, had hold of Lettuce's hand, who was looking nervous.

He had shocking blue hair, and hard brown eyes. He was wearing a full tracksuit, with Nike trainers.

The boy pulled his hoodie over his eyes then walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Neji looked at Ichigo, and smiled, "How about we go to my place?"

"Hai, Neji-kun!" Ichigo said happily then Neji led the way, while Lettuce didn't like the idea but went for her friends sake.

* * *

Once they arrived in, Lettuce didn't really like the look, there were beer cans, and porn on the table. Ash trays were laying on the floor, half of the ash smudge into the floor. Ichigo's smile faded a bit then she glanced back at Lettuce.

Yami locked the door, and Neji turned to look at Ichigo. She let out a gasp, a knife was in his hand. Lettuce shivered, and Neji smirked.

Lettuce went stiff, and blushed when she felt Yami rub his hand along her thigh. Ichigo tensed when she felt the knife against her neck.

"Please." Ichigo whispered.

Lettuce looked up, fearing for her friend, she ran forward, and shoved Neji away.

"Ichigo-san! GO!" Lettuce screamed.

"B..but Lettuce!" Ichigo protested.

"PLEASE!"

There was a glow then a black neko was in the place where Ichigo was, the cat bounded towards the window, and climbed through then ran for help.

"You bitch!" Neji hissed, slapping Lettuce. He grabbed her wrists then dragged her upstairs, with Yami.

They threw her onto the bed, her head hit against a bit of wood, and she went dizzy. All she saw was Neji climbing on top of her before she passed out.

* * *

Ichigo ran along the path, looking for Kisshu or Pai. She ran up to Kisshu's door then started to paw at it. The door opened, and Kisshu, and Pai stood there, ready to go out.

"Nyaaa nyan!" Ichigo cried.

They both frowned then she signed, before her body glowed. She transofmred back, and Pai and Kisshu were staring at her in shock.

"Look listen! I don't have time, but Lettuce-chan is in danger!"

Kisshu's eyes flashed, "It's Neji and Yami isn't it?"

"How do..-

"I saw you four, what are they doing to here?!"

Ichigo began to cry, "I.. I dunno! She yelled at me to go."

"You mean... Kisshu! If I think I know who they are, they are the ones who got jailed for raping a girl." Pai said.

"You mean... THEY COULD BE RAPING HER?!" Ichigo screamed.

Pai's eyes flashed, "I'll be right back." He said then ran out.

"WAIT PAI!" Kisshu yelled.

* * *

Pai ran into the house, after he kicked the door down. He rushed upstairs, then ran into Neji's room. Neji or Yami wasn't inside. Pai walked up to the bed slowly, and laid his hand on Lettuce's shoulder. She froze up in fear then slowly turned to look at him.

He grabbed a few jackets out of the closet then slowly pulled the cover off, his eyes softening. There was blood on the bed sheet, and she had a few cuts on her stomach, and legs. She shivered then he gently wrapped her in the jackets.

He picked her up gently, and slowly. He walked out of the room then froze.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Neji screamed from downstairs. There was footsteps rushing up the stairs. Pai turned, and quickly but quietly ran into the bedroom, then opened the window. He glanced back, and Yami, and Neji were rushing into the room.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Yami screamed.

Pai took a deep breath before jumping out of the window with Lettuce. His grip tightened, and he held her closer. To his surprise, someone caught him. He looked around, and there two police cars, and Kisshu, and Ichigo were standing there watching them.

He was placed down gently then he someone took Lettuce gently, before rushing off. Pai's legs gave way before he fell to the ground.

"PAI-SAN!"


	5. Home again

**Jazz: Hello minna-san! ^-^ I know that Lettuce was raped and took to A&E but, she's coming home in this chapter, just so ya know! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Pai walked up to his door, with Ichigo and Kisshu behind him, Lettuce in his arms, looking around.

A green cast was wrapped around her arm, after they found out her arm was broken. Her eyes were wide as she looked around, making sure nothing was gonna jump out on her.

Ichigo opened the door and Pai walked inside with Kisshu and Ichigo following.

"How many bed day rests has Lettuce got to have?" Kisshu asked, as Pai walked upstairs to put Lettuce in bed.

"The doctor said two." Ichigo replied, walking into the living room and sitting down. The two boys wanted to ask Ichigo some stuff about turning into a cat.

Pai came into the room and sat beside Kisshu.

"Right," Kisshu started, "How the hell do you turn into a cat!?"

She let out a small giggle, "It's a curse."

"A curse?" Pai asked.

The cat girl nodded, "Hai, when we reach the age of three, the Angel of the Neko's come down and put a spell on us, only five are picked and when one of them dies, a new three year old gets picked."

"Are... you the only one around here... as a half cat?" The green haired teen asked.

Ichigo went quiet then slowly shook her head, "No... Lettuce is too."

Pai went quiet before speaking up, "Does... does the curse come with anything?"

"Hai.... sometimes they don't leave to see 25..." Ichigo whispered.

The two boys eyes widened, as they began to ponder what Ichigo had said.

"It's true." A soft voice spoke out from doorway.

All three of them turned to the doorway and Lettuce stood there, her tail and ears were out and she was wearing a long green dress. Behind her stood a girl, taller then Lettuce with pale purple eyes and sliver hair in a loose ponytail. Two pure white cat ears stood out from her hair and a pure white tail with a black smudge on the end hung down beside her leg.

In her hand was a long sliver stick with a marble of a cat on top.

Ichigo gasped before bowing down, "Tenshi-sama." She murmured.

Kisshu jumped up stammering, "W-who are you?!" He yelled.

Tenshi smiled softly, "I'm Tenshi, Angel of the nekos."


End file.
